The Angel
by yume girl 91
Summary: Au.One day college student Toshiro Hitsugaya left for a rendezvous with his girlfriend and he never came back.Now bound by their chains of fate, an angel and a human must learn to get along with each other.HitsuRuki


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. A/N: I had just finished reading vol.9 of Angel sanctuary and was studying the cover when this idea came to me. So, enjoy.

The angel, part.1 an abrupt ending

"Hey! Don't you wanna read your horoscope before you go out?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya, a young college student recently accepted into the prestigious To-oh university of Tokyo, could only give a pronounced eye-roll to his old buddy and roommate, Shuhei Hisagi. "I don't believe in all that hogwash like you do," he muttered retying the knot in his scarf for the fifteenth time that morning. Shuhei waved the daily entertainment section of the newspaper at him, "yeah. Like that time it said you would meet a wonderful partner, and then the next day you meet Miss Hinamori in the subway car. I don't know…you may not think of it as anything but I believe." Toshiro stared at him, "well, that's my point. YOU believe. I don't." He glanced at the clock above the stove, "and if I don't hurry up I'm going to miss my date."

Shuhei shook his head, "just this one time, come on what do you have to lose?" Toshiro crossed his arms, "about…oh let's say ten minutes," he said, but Shuhei was already rifling through the back pages, "hmm, which sign are you again?" Toshiro sighed and muttered," persistence isn't a virtue. Sagittarius," he answered to the other's sour look.

"Sagittarius…ah here it is. A wonderful day is a head of you, dear sag, use the pleasant planetary influences to achieve the success that you seek. Tonight: a partner could feel needy so plan your romantic night ahead."

Toshiro smirked, "well I guess tonight's the night that Momo and I finally do it." Shuhei looked up incredulously, "you mean you haven't gotten that far with her yet?!" "No. Did you think we had?" Toshiro ducked when a moment later the rolled up ball of the sports section came barreling toward him. "Get going, Baby Dragon, your paramour awaits," Shuhei said in dramatic tones. Toshiro laughed and waved goodbye before quickly running out the apartment door.

Shuhei grinned and took a sip of bitter coffee; man, what a night his little buddy was in for, even he was a little jealous. Those feelings disappeared and alarm set in as his eye fell on one tiny detail he'd previously not noticed before. The date on the horoscopes section was yesterday's date. "Oh shit," he muttered and quickly went through the stack of paper on the other chair. The missing two-page piece was at the bottom; Shuhei yanked it out sending the remaining paper crashing to the floor. "Sagittarius, Sagittarius…" his eyes scanned the fine newsprint hurriedly.

One minute passed by and the paper slid from his hands, the message clear. 'The planet Mars in your sector of health bodes ill for you, dear Sagittarius. Nothing will go as planned so cancel any romantic engagements you have in your itinerary. Tonight: an unexpected encounter brings tidings of a death; beware of visitors in white.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toshiro oblivious to the ill portents marked out for his sign; continued on his way to the Seijoto station. He paused at the traffic light and waited impatiently for the packed lanes to empty out. He glanced up the sky; a cool cloudy gray to catch the fleeting glimpse of something black dart past his field of vision. 'Huh?'

"Hey, Buddy, it's your turn so hurry up and cross! 'Cause you're holdin' up traffic here!" yelled a burly man in a red Toyota. "Oh. Right," Toshiro started across already thinking up sweet things to whisper to his girlfriend when it happened. A black mid-size sedan swerved from the right lane into the crosswalk.

A hard thud, glass tinkling; horrified gasps from nearby onlookers and then Toshiro saw blackness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The angel part.2 the visitor in white

"Poor kid."

"How awful! A hit and run…"

"Who's going to call the parents? Does that I.D have his address on it?"

The voices were fuzzy and slightly garbled, Toshiro could feel himself laying on something hard; probably pavement he figured. 'Why don't they pick me up?' he wondered, close by came the sound of sobbing.

"Now, Ma'am did you know the deceased personally?" asked an official sounding voice. "Y-Yes, h-he w-was m-m-my…" more sobs even louder this time.

'Momo? What was she doing here?'

As his eyes began to adjust to the absence of light he realized he was in some sort of tunnel lying on his back. 'Whoa, I hope this is just a dream…'cause if not then I'm seriously going to freak out,' he tried to say but the words didn't come out. 'Oh shit! I'm mute!' A shape flickered in the dark near his feet; Toshiro crawled backward into a crouch. The shape came closer and said disgustedly, "of course you're mute, stupid. You're dead."

Toshiro sucked in air to scream when the shape/shadow suddenly snapped its fingers and a pure blue light burst out from an ornate lantern that had appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blinded but now able to speak, Toshiro woke up gasping out curses. The afterimage of the light began to fade and he found himself strapped to a stretcher; a plastic mask over his mouth. He wiped a hand across his face and discovered blood, "Why am I…" he glanced around then took a double take. That was his body on the stretcher, Momo was sitting as still as a statue on the curb, tears streaking down her face. And…the whooshing sound of wings descended from above.

"What in the world…" he muttered as the thing with wings landed gently in front of him. It was slender to the point of being almost emaciated; it wore a pure white garment that had the shape of a dress with wide kimono sleeves, the thing's hair was jet black and cut in a slight bowl with the points tapering down, the wings were wide and looked every bit like the wings of an angel from a children's picture book. "W-What are you?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit. The thing looked slightly disgruntled, "what do you think I am, a demon?"

To Toshiro's absolute surprise it sounded like a female.

"You're a-a g-girl?"

"Wow genius, you got it. Now do you mind stepping back a little, just a smidgen," she directed. Toshiro backed away, "good. Now hold still…while I take your soul!" He yelped when from out of the air it seemed she conjured up a long two bladed scythe. It whistled as it cut the air and he dodged by a hairs breadth, "damn," she muttered and swung again. This time a curling white chain wrapped around his ankles and brought him facedown to the ground.

"Oomph! Hey that's cheating!" Toshiro cried when she flipped him over. "All's fair in Soul collecting," she said dryly. "Uh, don't you mean 'love and war'? And wait! What's this "soul collecting" thing that you just mentioned?" The thing twirled the end of the chain deftly between her long delicate fingers, "you really want to know?"

Toshiro observed the chilly little smile playing on her mouth, "yes."

"Well then let me show you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To be continued.

A/N: I'd meant it to be a one-shot but I think it's long enough to be two chapters. Two more parts then its fini! At least I hope. I'll probably start on Purely platonic-chap2-I guess later on, tomorrow I mean. Please review.


End file.
